Coordinated multipoint (CoMP) systems have been developed in order to improve various operational parameters in wireless networks. A CoMP measurement set is a set of nodes for which channel state information feedback is provided by a user equipment (UE). Configuration of a CoMP measurement set involves evaluation of transmission parameters related to nodes of a CoMP resource management set, which includes all possible nodes available for coordinated transmissions. The nodes of the CoMP measurement set will then be selected from the CoMP resource management set based on various criteria. Proper configuration of the CoMP measurement set will reduce uplink overhead from the UE due to unnecessary CSI feedback information for nodes of marginal utility within the CoMP system.